Movie Night
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: "Imagine your OTP falling asleep during a movie night and waking up tangled in each other, early in the morning." Starshipping AU following on from all the previous AU's I've posted. Judai/Yusei


It happened completely by accident, Asuka had invited everyone around for a movie night to celebrate the end of the semester and the beginning of winter break, Judai of course thought this was a marvelous idea and informed Yusei of such when they met on the afternoon the idea was suggested to get the train home,

"It'll be so much fun!" the brunette exclaimed, eyes sparking with excitement, "We can stay up all night and eat junk food and watch awesome movies!"

Yusei smiled at the other teen, it didn't take much to make Judai happy it was his natural disposition after all and it was infectious. You couldn't be around Judai and not be happy, his smile always reached deep into your heart and pulled out a matching one so Yusei agreed to movie night.

He'd gotten to know Judai's friends better and wasn't as awkward around them as he had previously been, not that Yusei would ever admit to being awkward around anyone. He was as Judai would put it stoic and composed which was really just Judai's nice way of saying he was awkward but Yusei didn't mind.

* * *

It was agreed that movie night would happen on the first weekend after everyone had gotten their winter break, Yusei's school didn't break until the week after Domino High so while Judai was texting Yusei from home about how much he was looking forward to having three weeks to do nothing but eat, sleep and be with Yusei, Yusei still had a week before he could join in Judai's relaxed mood.

Finally when Yusei had completed his last day before winter break he breathed a sigh of relief. Since his school had all their exams before the break Yusei wouldn't need to worry about studying over the break unlike Judai, Asuka, Sho, Kenzan and Fubuki although this was Fubuki's last year so he wouldn't have much studying to do as the bulk of his exams would be held at the end of the school year which wasn't until June.

So on the evening Asuka had set for movie night Yusei travelled with Judai on the train, unlike Halloween when his parents had wanted to see the Tenjoin house for themselves before they allowed Yusei to spend the night, the other boy practically bouncing with excitement for the duration of the journey.

Once they had reached the stop closest to Asuka's house Judai bounded up out of his seat and through the doors of the train Yusei following after him as his normal pace. Due to Judai's excitement he and Yusei actually arrived at Asuka's earlier than they had originally stated, this was apparently no big surprise to Asuka who simply laughed at Judai's childlike enthusiasm and directed the pair to the den which had been set up with various cushions and blankets to make the room as comfortable and cozy as possible to contradict the freezing cold outside that threatened snow at any moment,

"This looks amazing!" Judai marveled at the way in which Asuka had set up the small space before launching himself into a pile of cushions making both Yusei and Asuka flinch when he hit the ground and not the cushions, "Oww" he complained rubbing his hip where it had smacked off the ground,

"I'll just go and get the snacks, Sho and Kenzan should be here any minute" Asuka smiled, "Fubuki isn't here cause he's at Ryo's house"

Judai who was still situated on the floor attempted to get up but he caught his foot on a stray cushion and was soon on the ground once more although this time he didn't hurt himself,

"Man these pillows are out to get me!" the brunette complained with a small laugh, "I don't feel safe, you should sit with me"

"That's a terrible line" Yusei shook his head at Judai but sat beside him none the less, moments later when Kenzan and Sho arrived they were greeted with the sight of a small fort that Judai had built out of stray cushions and blankets for himself and Yusei.

It had become a common occurrence now that whenever the group would spend time together Judai would gravitate towards Yusei whether it was intentional or not so the others had simply grown to accept Yusei as a part of the group despite certain initial animosities.

When Manjome showed up halfway through the first movie, an act specifically designed to show how little he cared about the whole thing when in fact it had the opposite effect completely especially when it showed that the dark haired boy had recently shaved as well as put on aftershave in an attempt to make himself seem more mature in Asuka's eyes, not that it worked of course. Asuka simply made him sit down on the couch furthest from her and went back to watching the movie.

* * *

Yusei wasn't aware of much apart from how comfortable he felt, it was like being cocooned in something he couldn't quite put a finger on like the feeling of sunshine on the first day of summer break or hot drinks on cold days or the feeling of slipping into fresh sheets after a bath.

He was only vaguely aware of movement and noise outside his cocoon and it was only when something flashed brightly that Yusei opened his eyes. It took a moment for him to realise where he was, not in a cocoon but rather entangled with Judai the two of them still in the fort Judai had constructed,

"Was goin on?" Judai asked his speech slurred by sleep, "Wha time is it?"

"It's almost noon" Asuka laughed, "We couldn't wake you two"

Yusei blinked a few times thinking perhaps he'd misheard Asuka, noon? It couldn't be noon, it only felt like moments ago they were all sitting through some horrible slasher movie Judai had brought with him because the effects were apparently top notch, "You fell asleep during the movie and we didn't have the heart to wake you" Asuka continued, "You just looked so cute together"

Yusei flushed slightly, he'd never really been called cute before. As a child yes one expects to hear the word but not as an adolescent. Trying to find the words to respond to Askua's statement weren't necessary when Judai spoke instead,

"Hey I can smell bacon!" the brunette perked up immediately at the prospect of food,

"Yeah there's breakfast on the table that's why we wanted to wake you" Asuka told Judai, "You'd better get in quick before Kenzan eats it all"

Judai got up quickly in a tangled mess of his own limbs and Yusei's before scrambling quickly into the kitchen where a muffled argument could be heard,

"If you want to wash before breakfast the bathrooms on the second floor, straight up the stairs and it's the third door on the left" Asuka told Yusei with a smile, "And I'll try to keep you some food"

Yusei nodded in thanks and headed upstairs to wash quickly before coming back down and into the kitchen where Judai had saved him a plate which seemed almost over stacked with food,

"You never eat enough" Judai told him firmly

"I eat enough Judai" Yusei responded taking some of the food from his plate and putting it back on Judai's knowing the other boy would eat it all, "And I sleep enough as well" Yusei put in before Judai could mention his sleeping schedule,

"Well you guys certainly seemed to be sleeping enough last night" Manjome interjected making Yusei flush again and wonder briefly if he would ever live this particular event down.

It dawned on him later that the reason he was being teased so vehemently was that he had been accepted as a part of the group, not just as someone Judai had brought in from the outside. They recognised him as a friend and that made Yusei's heart swell.

* * *

**Started out with a prompt from imagine your otp on tumblr and sort of evolved (devolved?) into this.**

**I started it at 12:15 this afternoon and it's now 11:30 so it's taken almost twelve hours to write. In my defence though I did have class today and then I had to look after reception on our floor (our beauty/hair dressing department has its own reception as we have salons that are open to the public) while the second year students were with clients for a special promotional day.**

**I also got my eyebrows threaded today and while it's amazing and really makes my eyebrow game so much stronger it hurts like a bitch to get done. For those who've never gotten it done or don't know what it is I suggest searching on YouTube for videos and you'll see what I mean.**

**Like and favourite if you enjoy, leave a review in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and why not check out my other YGO related stories? As always I'll see you all in the next chapter of whatever I put out. **


End file.
